Repercussion: The Merging of Two Worlds
by Salamon2
Summary: The Tamers thought their Adventures were over, until everyone else around them are turning into Digimon, and they're the only ones not. But this is only the beginning of a new adventure, not a continuation of their old ones.


**Repercussion: The Merging of Two Worlds**

**By Salamon2**

Hello to everyone! How are you all doing? Salamon?

We all were doing fine, until you went loco and started writing a Tamer fic!

Salamon, I am only writing a story that comes to me, with also a little spark of interest relit by Vashkoda's Aftermath Trilogy… ohh that's so good… it moved my inspiration in so many ways! What's wrong Salamon?

You're really loco! It's a good thing Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon, or it would be loco!

Salamon, maybe there are some people reading this that don't know what loco means…

IT MEANS CRAZY YOU DOLT!

I didn't mean me! Also, please note that I only saw slightly more than half the episodes of 03. All of the Episodes except the ones where they were in the Digital World, until the last two episodes, I did see the last two. But I've read up on them, but that still doesn't help much… ah well… if there's something out of place just put it in the review, and remember that this season is halfway unknown to me…

**...0100101110101110...**

The sixteen year old Jenrya sped his green bike along the sidewalk, he had now shot up like a weed, as his mother put it, and was only a few inches shorter than his dad. His outfit today included khaki pants, a yellow t-shirt, a blue and white, short sleeved, weaved patterned, dress like, shirt over that, unbuttoned down the front, and not tucked in. His shoes were grayish, and his hair was as it always was, only slightly longer. He continued on his way, it wasn't too far to the end of the Shinjuku District, where Ruki lived. He saw to his right children playing in the park, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Jenrya remembered a time like that, but that was another life all together, when Terriermon had been with him. He saw Ruki's house not too far away, and started putting on the break.

**...0100101110101110...**

Juri walked towards her destination, Ruki's house, it wasn't too far a walk, as it was put in the part of the district where the wealthy lived, and was an actual house, rather than her flat. Juri didn't mind the walk; it was refreshing to her sixteen year old self. She wore a tight green polo shirt, yellow shorts, and light green sandals. Her hair was a lot longer, extending to her shoulder blades, and was braided into a large single braid. Over the years she had been in a depression over Leomon's death, she secretly envied the other kids, because they knew their Digimon were still alive, but Leomon was gone for good. She was reminded everyday of him each time she saw a cat, or the other tamers. That's why she hated this part of the sidewalk, it passed right by a pet store, which displayed the kittens in the front window. She looked at it, and an image of Leomon overlapped the actual reality in front of her. She sighed, and a tear fell to the pavement. After a minute of starring into the overlapped reality, she recovered, and then continued onward, to Ruki's house. There she could talk more freely to her closest friends, the rest of the Tamers. Her school friends, from before her Tamer-hood, Akaya, Miki, and who was the third? She had forgotten. She had stopped talking with them after the D-Reaper incident, for neither side knew what to say or do after that.

**...0100101110101110...**

Takato jogged briskly, running kept his mind off of what had just happened today, he had become somewhat athletic and now was on the track team, he was good at long distance, but nothing else. He wore a white t-shirt, and grey pants. Overtop his white shirt was a short sleeved, red and white, stripped, vest, unbuttoned down the front. His sneakers were red with white laces and soles. His hair was slightly longer, and kept back by the goggles, which surprisingly had not cut off the circulation to his head, or so Ruki joked. He would soon be at her house, where he could tell them what had happened, and Jenrya would be there as well… too bad Guilmon wasn't still around, he'd probably be able to cheer him up with the humungous appetite of his, and stupid antics. Takato smiled upon the memory of the Digimon that he had created.

**...0100101110101110...**

Ruki sat alone in her home; she starred at the table in front of her. Her hair now hung loosely around her head, and wasn't any longer or shorter than it had ever been. She wore a tight, aquamarine, tank top, but nothing else beside her switch to jean capris, loss of the arm guards, and wearing red keds, had changed about her look. Her keds were put unkemptly in the box by the door, and Ruki starred at the door, in a few minutes her friends would enter, and thus would begin the discussion. Jenrya and Takato were the first to show up, taking off their sneakers, and taking the cushions to her left, and across from her. Juri didn't show up too long after that, she took off her sandals and took the cushion to the right of Ruki.

"So who wants to start?" asked Jenrya impatiently.

"Kenta and Hirokazu not coming?" asked Takato, trying to get off the subject.

"Kenta's is at his Key Club Meeting… and Hirokazu had a detention…" said Juri

"So he's serving it today? Oh well… I still don't believe that Mrs. Mori was that hard on him… after all he did was-" started Takato

"Do you have to go into this again for the thousandth time?" asked an annoyed Ruki.

"Well ever since Mrs. Mori married Mr. Mori and moved up to high school education she sort of became a little more stricter than she was with us in Elementary…" said Juri

"Shiuchon isn't out until three fifteen…" said Jenrya

"Ryo's off in America, at college… and Alice moved to Sappaharo…" said Takato

"And Ai and Makato are just realizing that they've saved the world six years ago, and won't be out of school until three thirty…" said Ruki in a matter of fact tone.

"So it's just us four today…" said Juri.

"Jenrya, what's that on your arm?" asked Ruki, looking at him more closely.

"Oh, nothing!" said Jenrya quickly, hiding where she had been looking.

"Is that a bruise?! Not again! How did it happen this time? Run into your 'locker' again?" asked Ruki with a more concerned tone.

"Taizou and his gang… cornered us in the locker room after gym… again" said Takato quietly, with his head bowed in shame. Jenrya looked at Takato with a slightly angered face, as though he hadn't wanted to spare Ruki to worry too much about him.

"What! You mean those Goth kids ganged up on you!" shouted Juri.

"They're not just Goth… they're Satanic… Goths don't usually harm you… sure they act tough…" started Jenrya with his rationalizing.

"Stop rationalizing! This is serious… there's no rationalization for this! Not what-so-ever!" shouted Ruki, and just then their little conversation was interrupted by the phone's ringing.

"I'll get it!" shouted Seiko Hata, Ruki's grandmother, from the hallway, and she did so. The kids said nothing, and only sat in reserved silence.

"Moshi Moshi, Makino Residence" said Ruki's grandmother, who then said "Yes, I think they're here… KIDS! PHONE!" screamed the Grandmother. The former tamers rose and traveled to where the phone was. Seiko handed the phone to Ruki.

"Hello? Mr. Lee? Yeah Jenrya's here… Okay…" said Ruki, who then handed the phone to Jenrya.

"Yeah Dad?" asked Jenrya.

"Okay… Okay… we'll be there!" said Jenrya, hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Takato.

"He wants us over at his Headquarters… by closing time…" said Jenrya.

"But that's on the other side of the District! We'll never make it there on foot…" said Juri.

"You can ride your bike Jenrya, I can loan you guys skates… and pads…" said Ruki and after ten minutes they were off. Juri, Takato, and Ruki were inline skating, while Jenrya carried their shoes in a bag and rode his bike.

**...0100101110101110...**

"It'll be a surprise for them… so let's activate the program now, so we'll have them here now…" said Mr. Lee.

"Right…" said Yamaki, and he pressed a button and the computer went wild.

**...0100101110101110...**

Jenrya locked his bike into a spot in the bike rack, while the others took off their skates and put their shoes on. The building was tall, new, and ominous looking. A dull gray sign in front reading (DWIS – Digital World Investigational Squad). They entered the building to find that it was seemingly empty. "Hello" asked Juri only to have her voice echo back.

"Maybe he's working overtime. Come on! He works up on the top floor!" said Jenrya, and they entered the elevator and pushed the top right button, and it closed its doors and began to rise.

**...0100101110101110...**

I was climbing down a strange metal like chord, when all of a sudden, it began moving up. I notice a large box was the source of this. I was going to be squashed if it continued up, this was definitely a trap the Sovereigns would devise, so I attacked the moving box, jumping onto it and beating it with my club.

**...0100101110101110...**

Everything was fine for the four Tamers in the elevator, but all of a sudden something landed right on top of the elevator. It beat on the ceiling causing several dents in it.

"It's going to break through!" shouted Ruki. Juri was in a scared manner, she hide behind Takato willingly, after he placed himself between her and the thing on the ceiling. Suddenly a large hole was made, and they could see what was on top, a DIGIMON! The large Ape wore the remnants of a ripped suit.

"AH!" screamed Juri, who cowered in the closest corner, Takato still blocked the creature's way to her.

"It says it's an Apemon!" said Ruki who had pulled out her D-Arc. The Digimon roared and was about to attack but was squeezed between the elevator car, and the machinery, blood poured out onto the Tamers. Suddenly, a weird rainbow like light entered the car, and their D-Arc's all of a sudden activated, and the blood stopped gushing, and Data poured from the ceiling, and was absorbed into their D-Arc's.

'Weird… Digimon don't bleed in the Real World and then go to data… and what was that rainbow light?' thought Takato.

The car's doors opened. Juri was the first one out, only because she wanted to get out of the blood stained car. The other three stepped onto the fifteenth floor, it was totally crashed, the elevator doors closed but not the floor's doors, and they seemed stuck in place.

'Probably how the Apemon got into the elevator shaft in the first place…' thought Ruki.

Moaning then came from Mr. Wong's office, which was right across from the elevator, Jenrya lead the way, by jogging into the room.

"Dad?" called Jenrya concernedly, and the moan repeated, only louder, and Jenrya burst out into a sprint to make it to the office. When Jenrya opened the door he saw two humans who had various Digimon parts, they were surrounded by an exploded computer parts. Jenrya ran to his half human father, already he could see changes in his Dad, who had humungous Gargomon Ears, Huge feet, from which his shoe remnants hung from. His fingers were locked in the position of an imitation gun, his eyes were black and beady, and he was gaining a lot of weight, to which his pants were growing with his expanding stomach, but his shirt was ripped over his larger chest.

"DAD!" cried our Jenrya at the sight of his dad, he ran to him and knelt down to his half-Digimon dad.

"Jenrya… we tried to bring back your Digimon… here… to the Real World, but we accidentally have started a process which will make both worlds one world… where humans are Digimon… you've got to get out of here son…" said his dad.

"But we're not changing… wait our D-Arc's went off when that light went by…" said Takato

"A rainbow light?" asked Mr. Lee

"Yeah…" said Juri, looking horrified over the other figure.

"That's the merging light… all within it is merged!" said Mr. Lee with a grunt in the middle.

"Well… it's down the next street…" said Ruki looking out the window.

"So that means it won't affect you if you have a D-Arc… interesting… but if you're wondering why Yamaki and I haven't completely finished changing, it's because we're fighting the change, so it's taking longer…" said Mr. Lee.

"Jenrya… I think we should go… that Apemon was probably one of his staff members… and Yamaki and your Dad don't look like they can fight the change for much longer, and that Apemon seemed to have no memory of being human, judging by the way it acted…" said Ruki, pulling Jenrya to the side slightly.

"Jenrya! There is a way to reverse this!" cried our Yamaki; he was less human looking than when they had entered. His feet were as big as they were tall, his legs were getting bigger and longer, soon his feet would destroy the office wall. His suit had been shredded with the growing man, and he had gained some weight as well. His mouth and nose were pushed out to form a snout that was growing bigger by the second; he also had a three horned helmet on his head. His skin was black, and he resembled a Dinosaur.

"My D-Arc says he's becoming… BlackGreymon" said Takato.

"Never mind me, get to the Prime Minister's Office in The National Diet Building… yes I know it's a District away, but you can make it by sunset if you walk (A/N: The Diet is Japan's Parliament). On his computer is a program that will separate the merging worlds!" said Yamaki

"Its name is Tamer… now go… we can't hold off much longer… and Jenrya… I love you…" said Mr. Lee, the transformation almost complete.

"I love you too Dad…" said Jenrya, and he joined the already bolting Tamers. They found the Elevator gone! Only an empty shaft remained. "DANG! I forgot that it automatically goes back down to the first floor!" said Jenrya, pushing the down button, and the machinery whirred, and the car was seen rising.

"Come on! Come on!" said Ruki impatiently, only eight floors to go… seven… six… five… four BANG!

The Tamers turned around to taking in a large breath of dust; they coughed, and then saw two shadowy figures, with the resemblances to Gargomon and BlackGreymon. The smoke was clearing, they office wall had been destroyed, and both Digimon had escaped, there was no sign of human in them at all. The elevator car arrived at that time, the brakes hissed, and the car stopped. Gargomon then was able to see through the dissipating cloud of debris four figures, so did BlackGreymon.

"Into the car!" shouted Takato as the doors opened, they ran in, and pressed the close doors and down buttons constantly. The Digimon took aim, the doors slowly started to close and the attacks came at them.

"GARGO PELLATS!" shouted Gargomon

"SUPER NOVA!" shouted BlackGreymon.

But the door closed and started down, just in the nick of time. The attacks though cut the cable chords, and sent the elevator down faster than any of them would have thought. Juri felt herself rush with the feeling of freefall. Jenrya pressed the emergency stop button as soon as he could. They fell to the floor, and suddenly, the door opened by itself. And the four Tamers could see why. An Ogremon stood there, and had opened the doors; Jenrya had hit the button just before it had hit the bottom, so the floor was off by about a foot. The Ogremon attacked the center, and that gave the tamers a chance to slip through the sides of the opened elevator doors and to run out of the building. Jenrya tossed them the skates, they quickly ran/rode around to the other side of the building to hide, and put on the skates, and gave Jenrya their shoes, and they started off. They shouted to one another as they traveled through the streets.

"Now what do we do?" asked Juri

"We could try and get out of the city… and get to somewhere where there aren't a lot of people around…" said Ruki

"But what if this also affects animals? And plus we need to stay and get the others! They don't know, and we've got to find them!" said Jenrya.

"And we need to at least try separating the worlds!" said Takato.

"But at the speed the merger was going at… it's going to have passed The National Diet's Building about the time we get there…" said Ruki.

"We just can't hide!" said Jenrya

"It's retaliation!" shouted Ruki

"STOP ARGUING! We have to agree! If we don't we're just going to fail at everything!" said Juri. Ruki looked at both Takato and Juri, and saw they were determined to try separation, and to stay behind for the others.

"Alright then, we'll try for the Prim Minister's office!" said Ruki as they made a sharp turn to avoid a large crowd of Digimon.

"We're almost to my apartment building, Shiuchon should be getting home about now! When we get there I'm going to stop!" said Jenrya as he followed the three skaters.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Mom… I'm home!" said Shiuchon, and just as she entered the door, her D-Arc activated. She wore pink capris, and a yellow and white zigzagged t-shirt. She had a pony tail in her hair, and had flip flops on her feet.

'Weird, she's usually waiting for me…' thought Shiuchon.

"Violent Rock Rabbit!" shouted a large rabbit like Digimon, with a dark blue handkerchief around its neck, beige armless jumpsuit with metals on it, red gloves with sharp metal blades extending back over its gloves, it had a purple body, and its feet were three clawed, some parts, like the area around it's mouth, and the tips of its ears were white.

"What is that Digimon?!" said Shiuchon, who used her D-Arc to analyze the Digimon.

"TURIEMON! THE CHAMPION FORM OF LOPMON!" exclaimed Shiuchon in surprise as she hid under a table from the large Rabbit Digimon.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Huh?" said Jenrya as his D-Arc beeped constantly, he looked at it and saw it was pointing in front of him, and he looked up and saw, there, two blocks down, in a crowd of Digimon, was Terriermon.

"Of course, all Digimon in corresponding areas would show up as well…" said Jenrya as he put his D-Arc in his pocket and traveled two blocks down, yelling at the group to follow.

"Jenrya! What are you doing?" shouted Takato after him.

"TERRIERMON!" shouted Jenrya.

"JENRYA!" squealed the Rookie with delight as he ran to his Tamer, who put the break on and allowed the Digimon to jump into his arms, and hugged him.

"Oh Terriermon! I thought I'd never see you again!" said Jenrya.

"So did I Jenrya! But I have one question… How did I get here?" asked Terriermon

"Well it's a long story, and right now to sum it all up let's just say this… our two worlds are combining and right now… about all of Shinjuku is combined…" said Jenrya.

"Oh, that's not good… Are we going to do something about it?" asked Terriermon.

"Yes, and let's get out of here. Before we loose any more time!" said Jenrya. As the Digimon, none of them were the other Tamer's Digimon, started taking notice of Jenrya, and started attacking.

"Tri Force!" shouted a Digimon, and Jenrya ducked just in time, stuffed Terriermon into the basket on the front of his bike, and pedaled his heart out to get out of there as fast as he could, the others, saw the attack and did the same. They slowed down when they came to Jenrya's apartment building a couple of blocks away. He signaled to stop to the others, and they all did.

"Terriermon and I'll go up…" said Jenrya

"Okay, we'll wait here, if you're not back in ten minutes, we're heading for the school without you…" said Takato. And Jenrya acknowledged he understood the situation, and ran inside. The lobby seemed deserted, and Terriermon listened to see if any Digimon were hiding, when he shook his head to acknowledge there wasn't they ran into the elevator and pressed the number five. It seemed to take forever for Jenrya.

"Come on! Please let Shiuchon be okay… Please!" said Jenrya

"She will…" said Terriermon, jumping up into Jenrya's arms. And the elevator arrived, and opened. Suddenly both Jenrya and Terriermon were knocked to the floor by someone, who then pressed the main floor button, and the doors closed. When Jenrya recovered a second later, he recognized the person.

"JENRYA!" cried the person!

"SHUICHON!" cried the elder brother, and held his sister in a tight hug.

"Umm, not that I want to break up this happy reunion, but you are squishing me!" said Terriermon between the two siblings.

"Oh right! Sorry Terriermon…" said Jenrya.

"TERRIERMON!" cried Shiuchon with glee.

"Please! Don't touch the ears!" cried Terriermon who hide them behind his body.

"I won't… But how's he here Jenrya? Is Lopmon here? And why is it that when I got home-" started Shiuchon.

"Mom turned into a Digimon?" completed Jenrya.

"THAT WAS MOM! SHE NEARLY KILLED ME!" shouted Shiuchon in surprise.

"Dad nearly killed me… when they became Digimon they forgot their human life…" said Jenrya.

"Let me guess, Dad accidentally let loose a program turning everyone without a D-Arc into a Digimon?" asked Shiuchon as they came to their floor.

"A very good guess, but it's actually due to Earth and the Digital World merging!" said Jenrya, leading his sister out of the building. Shiuchon and Jenrya rode their bikes with the skating group. They all knew the way to the High school; it wasn't too far from Jenrya's apartment building. When they arrived they found rookies in clothes too big for them were waiting for them. They all seemed friendly.

"Welcome!" said a Wormmon

"Do you know where we are exactly?" asked a DemiDevimon.

"Uhh, we don't really have time to explain. To simplify it, The Digital World and another World is combining…" said Takato, hoping they'd understand the Digital World part.

"Ohh, that's terrible! Are all of you Digimon?" asked a Salamon.

"No we're not, but we can help separate things and make everything normal again…" said Ruki

"Could you tell us if you've seen two boys… like him… around here?" asked Juri, pointing to Takato.

"Yes, we've seen two creatures like you… They're in that building…" said a Goblinmon.

"Thanks!" said Shiuchon to the Digimon, and the group rode into the building, not caring if they were breaking a school rule. In the wide hallways, and tall but not too tall ceilings, they all fit, even those on the bikes!

"Kenta!" called out Takato.

"Hirokazu!" shouted Juri. Both of their voices echoed throughout the seemingly empty school.

"Key club usually meets on the second floor! And so do the dentations…" said Ruki.

"Shiuchon and I'll take our bikes and go up there… if we find them we'll meet back here and send a signal to you.

"With what?" asked Ruki skeptically.

"By our D-Arcs… if I find them I'll send you three beeps… if not… there will be two beeps… and if we're in trouble… one beep…" said Jenrya

"Okay… You look upstairs we'll head this way and do the same if we find them, trouble, or not…" said Takato, and the groups split up. Jenrya led his little sister towards the nearest stairwell, and they pushed their bikes up the stairs to the second floor. It was also seemingly deserted, except for the LGI. The lights were on in that room, and he heard a commotion from behind its doors.

"MARINEANGEMON! LOOK OUT!" shouted Kenta's voice. Kenta came into view as they opened the door, Hirokazu was hiding under a desk. Kenta wore slightly baggy khaki shorts that ended at his knees, an orange t-shirt, and a beige t-shirt over that but not buttoned down, his sneakers were a dull grey. Hirokazu wore slightly baggy, but darker khaki shorts, he had a bigger version of old navy blue shirt on with the yellow cross, he also still had his old blue visor, his sneakers were now a lighter blue color. MarineAngemon wasn't looking too good, he was only battling a Champion, Baromon, by what Jenrya's D-arc told them, but it seemed to have an advantage over the Angel somehow. Baromon was a blue and red masked faced Digimon three gold jewels and two golden horns, with large white teeth coming out of his mouth, a green tunic with gold trimming, brown boots and gloves, and red and red and white pointed hair.

"Shiuchon, send the message!" said Jenrya to his younger sister, and she obeyed.

"Meteor Dance!" shouted the caped Digimon. Meteors came shooting at the small angel, in his weakened condition could just barely avoid the rocks.

"It looks like you need less energy… SCARLET HAIR!" shouted Baromon and his hair came off of his head, formed needles and poked the Digimon, allowing more energy to escape him and be transferred to the Champion. MarineAngemon couldn't hold his own anymore, he dedigivolved to a small purple Patamon with green eyes, or Tsukaimon.

"Peepp…" moaned the Digimon as he fell to the ground. Kenta ran to his Digimon, and retreated.

"Terriermon?" asked Jenrya.

"You bet…" said Terriermon

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GARGOMON!" shouted Terriermon.

"Ahh… a stupid Digimon wanting to face me?" asked Baromon

"Keep his scarlet hair away from you!" shouted Jenrya.

"Right! GARGO PELLETS!" shouted Gargomon. And small pellets hit the Digimon just as he was about to send his Scarlet Hair attack.

"Huh?" said Shiuchon and she noticed her D-Arc was beeping rapidly, and pointing to another part of the school. She slipped away, Gargomon was winning the battle. She ran down the hall and turned left to see a small pink rabbit Digimon.

"LOPMON!" squealed Shiuchon.

"SHIUCHON!" cried the young Digimon, and he ran towards his Tamer, and hugged her.

"Shiuchon… you've grown… or I shrunk…" said Lopmon…

"Yeah… well… thanks for noticing… How did you get here?" asked Shiuchon

"I don't know… one moment I was talking with Guardromon about how I missed you, he said he missed Hirokazu very much as well… and then I was here… GAURDROMON!" cried Lopmon, pointing behind her.

"There you are Lopmon I was wondering… Shiuchon! It is nice to see you again, you've grown. Where is Hirokazu?" asked Guardromon.

"This way!" shouted Shiuchon, and she led the way back to the LGI.

"TERRIERMON!" cried out Jenrya, from what Shiuchon could hear, the battle wasn't going well. She entered the room, and Baromon immediately sent an attack towards Shiuchon.

"SHUICHON!" cried out Jenrya and Lopmon.

"Lopmon Digivolve to… TURIEMON!" shouted Lopmon as he digivolved. He moved in on the Digimon.

"SCARLET HAIR!" shouted Baromon but Turiemon cut the hair away with the blades on his gloves.

"Swift Secret Punch!" shouted Turiemon, and he hit the Digimon in the face, and then cut into it's arm when its defenses were down, and sucked up some data, but only enough to cause it to dedigivolve. A small Patamon landed on the ground, holding a weird Digi-egg.

"I've seen that before… only it was on the Digimon TV show… it's the Digi-egg of Courage!" said Kenta

"GUARDROMON!" cried Hirokazu, hugging his Digimon, as best he could.

"Hirokazu! I'm so glad to see you!" shouted Guardromon.

"Ahh… now look what you've done!" said the Patamon.

"Look what I've done! Look what you did!" shouted Shiuchon to the small Digimon, who held the Digi-egg firmly.

"All I wanted was some energy to fight…" said the Patamon grumpily.

"How did the Baromon get in here?" asked Jenrya quietly to Kenta.

"He was Hirokazu's Detention Teacher, I was in Key Club when all of a sudden everyone turned into Rookie level Digimon and ran out of the room. My D-arc activated before they changed. So I figured the same thing was happening to Hirokazu, so I came over here, and found MarineAngemon on the way, and when I got here, Rookies were running out of the room, and Hirokazu was hiding under a desk… then I had MarineAngemon battle him, and then you showed up. What's going on Jenrya?" said Kenta.

"Well, to make a very long story short… the Digital world and Earth are merging… and its turning all humans that don't have D-arcs into Digimon, and from what I can tell, all adults are Champions, and all teenagers are Rookies. So the teacher is now a teenager, if he would turn back into a human at this moment…" said Jenrya.

"Oh well… I never really liked the guy anyway!" said Hirokazu

"But I thought the Digi-egg was only something that was made up by animators… not really real in the Digital World…" said Kenta, but before anyone could respond, Ruki, Takato, and Juri burst into the room.

"Sorry we're late… but this idiot took three wrong turns" said Ruki, pointing at Takato.

"It wasn't his fault; there were gates up all over the place. It's like after we went through a part of the school, the metal gates that block off hallways, closed themselves…" said Juri, but Ruki rolled her eyes.

"That's weird…" said Jenrya.

"Looks like you all found your Digimon…" said Takato, trying to change the subject

"Surprisingly they all were in the school…" said Shiuchon.

"Really, well we better not waste anymore time chatting, and get on our way to The National Diet Building…" said Ruki

"Why should we go there?" asked Kenta

"We can stop all of this there! Did you guys bring your bikes to school?" asked Takato

"Yeah, they're outside…" said Hirokazu

"Good, you're going to need them!" said Jenrya. And with that the three skaters sped out of the room. Shiuchon and Jenrya grabbed their bikes from the floor, and head out the door, Lopmon and Terriermon were put in the bicycle baskets, and Hirokazu and Kenta ran behind them, with their Digimon. They arrived outside; the crowd of Rookies hadn't left still.

"Where are you going?" asked a Palmon

"Please stay, we don't want to be deleted by those Champions who are out for fights!" said a Candlemon

"We need your help!" said an Elecmon

"Why don't you guys come with us, maybe you could be of help to us" said Takato

"Takato, I don't suggest that-" started Ruki who then looked on the Rookies' sad faces, a Salamon cried, and a tear fell to the ground. Ruki then continued "-that we not bring them along…" she said, and the Rookies cheered, holding up Ruki and giving her a hero's welcome, she was carried across the group. Ruki, however didn't mind for some reason.

"There's something you don't see everyday…" said Takato

"What?" asked Jenrya, just starring at Ruki

"Ruki's smiling!" exclaimed Juri, and expressing Takato's thought.

"Guardromon, you're going to have to help protect the Digimon who are following us, because I don't think you can fit in my basket…" said Hirokazu

"Yes, it is a tight squeeze…" said Guardromon… looking at it and then the Rookies as though deciding which was more dangerous.

"Let's get going!" shouted Takato, who led the way, Ruki, Hirokazu and Guardromon stayed behind them and the Rookies to make sure the Rookies weren't hurt. Tsukaimon was enjoying himself riding in Kenta's basket.

"PI!" squealed the purple Patamon.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Ah, It's good to be back in Japan…" said an adult Ryo. He was a little over six foot, very handsome, his hair still was in the style he had had when he had been a teen. He wore a long sleeved dark red shirt, with no design on it, light khaki pants, and red sneakers. He had just gotten back from his American College, and was driving a rent-a-car quite well towards his adoptive parent's house in Shinjuku. But he was suddenly blinded by a flash of light, which passed over his car! All around him he saw people morphing into Digimon, and suddenly his D-Arc went crazy! The Hibiya District was really getting weirder by the day.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Keep going we're going to make it!" shouted Takato as they came down a hill which led straight to the National Diet Building, the Imperial Palace not too far away. Terriermon's ears flew back into his vision. He pushed them aside.

"Hey! Watch the ears!" said Terriermon who then lost his balance slightly.

"Terriermon! Hold your ears down! I can't see to steer!" shouted Jenrya

"Oh boy!" said Terriermon in horror before they crashed into the stonewall of the National Diet Building.

"JENRYA!" screamed the group, and they crowded around him. Luckily Jenrya had pushed his hands against the wall before his head hit it. Terriermon and the bike were fine, and unharmed. Terriermon however didn't like being trapped under the bike, and was putting up a fuss which wasn't good for the bike. The Rookies surrounded, all were concerned, and all were talkative.

"Jenrya! Are you alright?" asked Ruki, she was the first to arrive to his side. She knelt as best she could and saw no bleeding injury to Jenrya's head. He also was still conscious and looked to be in a lot of pain.

"I… I… I don't think… AHH! OWW!" cried Jenrya as he tried to stand.

"Looks like you either broke a leg or twisted an ankle…" said Ruki, letting Jenrya use her as a crutch to help him stand.

"A twisted ankle doesn't hurt this much!" cried out Jenrya. Ruki found it a little difficult but she led him to a railing and then grabbed her shoes and put them on quickly.

"We'll be inside! Hurry as fast as you can with him Ruki!" shouted Takato, and the others entered the building, passing through the marble halls and saw it!

"Right through here!" shouted Takato, noticing the door that said: PRIME MINISTER'S SUITE. It led to another hall where someone blocked their path.

**...0100101110101110...**

"OW!" yelled Jenrya, and the surrounding Rookies looked at him as though they wanted to help, but all were too short to help.

"Wait Jenrya! What if we Biomerged?" asked Terriermon

"What's Biomerging?" asked a small Otamamon

"Don't worry about it!" said Jenrya quickly, not wanting to explain anything to them at the moment

"Don't even think about it Terriermon… my injury might harm us both!" said Jenrya.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't! Come on! At least try!" said Terriermon from Jenrya's shoulders.

"No guys! You don't know what'll happen!" shouted Ruki; the Rookies were watching the argument between the three.

"Please Jenrya! Please, I don't want to have you suffer more than you are…" said Terriermon with the sad little face the Rookies had used on Ruki. Would it work on Jenrya?

"No… Rika's right… I'll just have to wait until the others can return things to normal and then we can get to a doctor…" said Jenrya.

**...0100101110101110...**

"That was a Biomerge!" said Ryo, recognizing the light, not too far away, towards the Government District. He turned his car north west towards it.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Ai! Makoto!" shouted Shiuchon at the sight of the two ten year olds, though they were younger, Shiuchon was casual friends with them. Makoto was tall for his age, and looked beyond his preteen status; he wore a backwards baseball cap, sunglasses, light blue t-shirt, and blue jean shorts. His light grey shoes also had a blue outline, and he wore a dark blue shirt over his light blue one. Ai also looked older than she was, her pink dress was knee length, sleeveless, and was about an inch or two down the chest in the neck. The dress was also floral designed. She also wore a very light pink sash with it, which she was currently trying to untie, apparently it was her mom's view of how a girl should dress, and not her own. Her shoes were white, and narrow, another note of her being her mom's 'doll' was the large white hat she wore, all of which made her look like she was from America in either the fifties or sixties.

"Hey Shiuchon!" cried the two, waving, and Ai returned to her untying, and this time succeeding. She threw the sash to the ground as if it was garbage and did the same with the hat and shoes; she then took out more comfortable, purple, sneakers from her backpack, just as the gang showed up.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Takato

"We had a field trip, until the class turned into little bouncing monsters…" said Makoto, pointing behind them at a large group of In-Training Digimon.

"Could you tell us what's going on?" asked Ai

"You better let me explain it all to them… you guys get to the Prime Minister's computer!" said Shiuchon, diverting the tall ten year olds to the side of the hallway, with Lopmon in tow, her bike was put in place with her kickstand. Kenta, and Hirokazu did the same, and then followed the skaters to the Prime Minister's office. They opened the door, and found a secretary's desk; they then entered the far door, and found the room filled with pictures on the wall, a computer on the other side, next to the desk right in front of them. After a minute of trying to get around the small space they got onto the computer. Kenta took control.

"Okay, What's the program's name?" asked Kenta, pulling up the Search Station for the computer.

"Tamer!" said Juri, remembering the name quite vividly, and Kenta typed it in, and up popped one match, a program named Tamer. He tried opening it.

"It's under a password!" said Kenta

"What could the password be?" asked Takato in frustration.

"Try Yamaki…" said Juri, and everyone looked at her "Just try it!" cried Juri, and Kenta did, and it opened, and before their eyes millions of 1s and 0s flashed before their eyes, causing the computer to go crazy, until Kenta yelled for them to get down, and just as they got to the floor, it exploded.

"That can't be too good!" said Hirokazu, and just then they heard a scream out from the hallway, the Tamers and Digimon toppled the Desk, Computer remains and barely squeezed out the door to get to the hallway. Above them they saw the large form of Zhuqiaomon, taking up the entire hall, the viral Digimon smiled wickedly. Ai was the one who had screamed.

"Ahh, Hello Tamers, long time no see. I must thank you for number one carrying out my plans for me, and for letting me rule both worlds!" said the Digimon.

"What are you talking about we just initiated a program that'll" started Takato

"Create new Digi-Gnomes, unify both the Digital World and Earth, recreate the D-Reaper, and just made sure the process would speed up, now, instead of Tokyo being fully engulfed tomorrow, it will be tonight! And all of Japan, Korea, and the Ryuku Islands by the end of the Week!" shouted the Digimon

"What are you talking about!" yelled Shiuchon

"Well, to put it simply in front of you… I switched around the programs, and put it into your file. You were coming a little too fast, so I delayed you in your school by making some gates close every now and then. But there was something strange about that Data I changed around, I could access the file without a password, but I needed a password to initiate it… so thank you, you have just doomed your own pathetic race!" shouted Zhuqiaomon.

"Why! Why do you want to rule over more Digimon?" asked Juri in a full rage.

"Well you do know that your species is very volatile, and very provoking. With your current tensions as humans, you would have destroyed yourselves, sooner or later, and that would plunge this world into Darkness which would affect us as well, and no one would win my dreary, but Digimon take orders more nicely, they don't really muddle with one another, and they are more easy to control… and there is no threat to the Digital World" shouted Zhuqiaomon.

"Sure… convert all those you can convert… and what about us… those who are prevented from your conversion?" shouted Hirokazu

"Well… I'm afraid I'm going to have to have those D-arcs… or else be prepared to die…" said Zhuqiaomon

"I don't think so… and so you're going to wipe out an entire way of life, an entire world? Others in our world have tried doing that, and only millions of deaths occurred because of it!" shouted Juri in anger.

"Only in this… if you cooperate, there'll be no deaths!" said Zhuqiaomon

"And let you wipe out everything, we as humans have worked for and become? NO!" shouted Kenta

"Very well then… you're only making it harder on yourselves you know…" said Zhuqiaomon.

"How are you speeding up the joining process anyway?" asked Juri in a rage.

"That is for me to know…" said Zhuqiaomon

"You're using Culumon again, aren't you? And why did you make us recreate the D-Reaper, I thought that was harmful to the Digital World?" asked Juri

"With the creation of new Digi-Gnomes… upon, my request they'll turn the D-Reaper into a- wait a minute! Why am I even telling you my plans?" asked Zhuqiaomon.

"And what about the other three sovereigns, don't they have a say in this?" asked Juri

"You know what, you're trying my nerves! CRIMSON BLA-!" cried Zhuqiaomon, but suddenly he felt a sudden pull on his feathers, and he looked down at himself, he was fading away. "No not when I've come so close to it… it could have been mine!" shouted the Digimon, and suddenly he faded from reality.

"What's going on?" asked Juri, scared out of her wits, they heard sounds from outside, and ran outside, only to see the crowd of Rookies on the ground moaning. Suddenly thunder was heard from the skies above and storm clouds seemed to be gathering above their heads.

"Oh great if it doesn't rain it pours!" said Kenta

"That's no ordinary storm! Look! It's made up of Digital Information!" cried Jenrya, and suddenly lighting erupted from it, hitting the entire city. The tamers were thrown to the ground, and fell unconscious.

**...0100101110101110...**

**_The Next Day in _****_New York_****_…_**

**...0100101110101110...**

"…the president is expected to fly to Mexico to discuss with the Mexican President about stricter border patrolling on the Mexican side.

In other news… a streaking protest caused half the city of Tokyo to be in an upheaval yesterday… the Districts of Shinjuku, Hibiya, and Shibuya, were full of protesters in their birthday suits. Apparently they were protesting the election of the new Mayor of Tokyo. And now to Taylor Uhler who has more information on the incident" said the female news anchor. And the screen turned to that of a man in a park.

"The incident yesterday began at 3:45 JST. Old and Young both were out for the protest, and police had trouble rounding up the more rowdy of the bunch, but in the end it was all over before sunset. Several protestors complained of memory loss during the time period of the protest. Currently, theories and rumors are running all over the city trying to explain the apparent memory loss. Some conspiracy theories suggest the involvement of the supernatural, or aliens from another world. But for the next couple of months this part of Tokyo will always be remembered for this protest… and loss of morals… this is Taylor Uhler reporting from Tokyo" said the male reporter, and then the screen faded back to the morning television show, Good Morning America.

"And that is just what the world today is facing… we're loosing all sense of morals and appropriate behavior. Why at first it was the Goths with their spiked collars and body piercing, then it was teenage boys discovering that not wearing belts still kept your pants up and showed your underwear to everyone in eyesight, followed by skirts even skimpier than the Mini skirt for girls, and now entire cities are streaking! For heavens sake what happened to the good moral values this world used to have? I mean let's not downgrade ourselves all the way back to: if you show your ankle you're a hussy; but let's be reasonable, the lack of correct morals is putting all of our futures at stake!" cried the aging conservative mother on the talk show.

**...0100101110101110...**

**_Meanwhile back in _****_Tokyo_****_…_**

**...0100101110101110...**

Takato lay in his bed, he hadn't gone to school that day, the district had been under police supervision for the past twenty-four hours to see if any post-protestations would begin. Also they would have the opportunity to slowly let all those involved in the "protest" out of the crowded jail, which meant most teachers were in the jail. He sighed starring up at the ceiling. After accepting Guilmon's departure four years ago, Guilmon all of a sudden had had a chance to come back to him, only to have that chance be taken away again, a few hours later. He hated the fates… he hated destiny. He thought "I thought I was over the fact that Guilmon was gone… but apparently I'm not…"

"I wish you were here Guilmon…" said Takato

"But I am…"

**...0100101110101110...**

**_The End…_**

**...0100101110101110...**


End file.
